Field
The invention relates generally to thin film transistors, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor, a thin film transistor array panel including the same, and a method for manufacturing the same that has the improved reliability.
Discussion of the Background
In a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a thin film transistor (TFT) is generally used as a switching element for independently driving each pixel. A thin film transistor array panel including the thin film transistor includes a scanning signal line (gate line) for transmitting a scanning signal to the thin film transistor and a data line for transmitting a data signal, as well the thin film transistor and a pixel electrode connected thereto.
A thin film transistor array panel includes a plurality of thin film transistors, and each thin film transistor includes a gate electrode connected to the gate line, a source electrode connected to the data line, a drain electrode connected to the pixel electrode, and a semiconductor layer disposed on the gate electrode between the source electrode and the drain electrode. The data signal from the data line is transmitted to the pixel electrode depending on the gate signal from the gate line.
The thin film transistor array panel is typically formed from layers grown in a semiconductor deposition or similar process. A channel of the thin film transistor may be formed in the semiconductor layer to drive a corresponding pixel after manufacturing is complete. In the process of forming the data line, the source electrode, and the drain electrode, the semiconductor layer may be over-etched. If the semiconductor layer is over-etched, the channel of the thin film transistor may not be formed properly, and the thin film transistor may not drive the pixel properly or reliably.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.